The Second Awesomeist
by Kuruyami
Summary: Victoria travels to Germany with her friend. She's always wanted to live there, but will she get her chance? Bad summary, I know. Rated T because I can. OCs used.
1. Chapter 1

_**Hey! It's your buddy-pal-amigo Kuru here!**_

_**I've gotten to the point where I have zero ideas for my other Fan-fictions, so, like an idiot, I'm starting a new one. I'm gonna use this one as a test for how well I can make up stories on the spot. That's right, I have no idea where this is going! Your feedback would be ULTRA helpful.**_

_**Let's see how this goes! By the way, it's the middle of the night, so don't blame me if it's really bad.**_

_**Now, read on!**_

* * *

I rolled over to face the clock.

_Ugh, 2 A.M._

The life of an Insomniac.

My name is Victoria. I'm an artist, a singer, and a complete video-game nerd. Unnatural teal eyes, unnatural silver, shoulder-length hair. _Good enough Bio?_

I sighed, rolling over onto my back, and sat up. I couldn't sleep, so I got up and brushed my hair. After that, I threw on my favorite skinny jeans and hoodie.

* * *

At 2 A.M., the streets of my small town are blissfully quiet. I enjoyed it, as well as the cool breeze. Fall was always nice here.

My Converse tapped on the sidewalk and the sound echoed throughout the neighborhood. The only other sound was my breathing.

Then, my cellphone rang.

_Who could it be at Two in the morning?_

I stopped, pulled out my phone, and saw that the number was star-sixty-seven-ed.

I walked to the police station next to me and leaned on the brick wall to answer it.

"H-hello?" I answered cautiously.

"I knew you'd be awake. Don't you ever sleep?" the voice asked, I could almost hear her smile.

"Ally? No, I never sleep. And what are **you** doing awake?

Ally laughed and said,"I'm awake because I'm leaving, remember? Also, I have good news."

"Oh? What's the good news? Good for you or me?"

"Good for you. My boss bought me an extra two-way plane ticket. Wanna come to Germany with me?"

I stood there speechless. I tried to answer, but at first, I could only make small squeaks.

"Y-yes! I would love to! Thanks Al!"

"Go pack and I'll come pick you up in Two hours. And, don't call me Al," she sighed, hanging up.

Sliding my cellphone back into my jean's pocket, I began sprinting back to my ground-floor condo.

* * *

I couldn't just zip up my suitcase, I had to sit on it and zip it. It was crammed with clothes and books, but my art supplies were gently placed on top.

After I finally got it zipped, I pathetically told my Xbox 360 and PlayStation 2 'Goodbye'.

What can I say, they're my babies.

As if on cue, there was a knock on my front-door.

I grabbed my suitcase, rushed to the door, and flung it open.

"Wow. Got enough stuff?" Ally said, seeing my bulging bag.

I silently growled at her and went past her to the buildings front door. After locking and closing my door, she followed me and we walked to her car. I threw my case into her backseat and hopped into the driver's seat. She looked at me quizzically.

"As payment for my company and awesomeness, I'm driving," I replied, smirking.

She was about to protest, but decided against it and took the passengers seat. As soon as her door closed, I gunned it. Ally looked pale and was too scared to scream in surprise and I cackled.

_This is going to be a fun trip._

* * *

After a nice, little, twenty-minute drive, we arrived at the Airport. By this point, Ally nearly shrieked her lungs out. I was going the speed limit, but her normal was no less than five **below** the speed limit.

As she looked for our flight-hanger, I grabbed our bags. I was relatively strong, so I had no trouble carrying the two bags extremely heavy bags. I walked over and stood next to her and she took her bag.

Still shaken from the car ride, she cleared her throat and said,"T-to the left."

I followed her to a glass door and we went out to our plane. She shoved her bag into the rack and waited for me, not wanting to sit by the window. She **hated** planes. Personally, I loved flying, so I took the seat happily.

The plane was nearly empty and was about to takeoff.

_Too early for a plane ride to Germany?_

"Welcome,"a female intercom voice began,"We are about to takeoff. It will take Thirteen hours to get to Berlin,Germany. If there's anything you need, please ask one of the flight-attendants. Enjoy the flight."

Next to me, Ally was shaking.

If there was one method of transportation that she hated more than my driving, it was flying.

As a flight-attendant came back to check on the passengers, I flagged her down and asked for a sleeping mask. Ally looked at me, confused and hyperventilating. I ignored her and,when she returned, I took the sleeping mask from the attendant. Pulling her head foreword roughly, I put the mask on Ally and pushed her head back onto the seat.

I quickly turned to look out the window as the plane began to roll forward. Ally pulled the mask up enough to see me and laughed before getting comfortable. Within minutes, she was asleep and I prepared myself for the long flight. Though it was long, it was worth it. I've always wanted to go to and, eventually, live in Germany.

_I__** am** German..._

* * *

"Vic... Vic. Victoria."

Someone was shaking me, so I let one eye open to see who.

Ally was standing in the aisle, holding our bags, and looking impatient.

I stretched, yawned, and smiled. I had finally slept and all it took was a plane ride to Germany.

Standing, I took my suitcase from her and we exited the warm plane, entering the cold night.

We speed-walked to get inside the warm Airport building. Inside, she told me that her boss said there would be a car outside. Sure enough, there is was. A sleek, silver car. I decided to save her and let her drive.

We were both amazed by Berlin at night. The city was aglow with brilliant colors and we enjoyed the ride. I didn't even mind her slow driving because I was so absorbed in the sights and sounds.

It was a long drive, but we eventually arrived at our destination. A large, cottage-style house. I grabbed our bags while Ally trotted up to unlock the door. She held it open for me and I ran the bags upstairs to the room she was pointing to. It was a roomy place and would hold the two of us without trouble. It had a nice kitchen, good because I like to cook, and a comfortable living room.

"Go ahead and unpack," Ally yelled up the stairs to me,"We're going to be here for a few weeks."

She started to cook dinner while I unpacked both of our bags.

She had nothing but clothes, contracts from work, and a camera. She worked at a bigwig corporation and her job was to make negotiations and get contracts signed. It was usually for imports, exports, or properties.

After I finished unpacking her things, I went to my room and started on mine. Clothes went in the dresser and books on a empty bookshelf that was already in my room. My art and supplies, however, were to stay in the open. There was a desk and I gently organized my things on it. Finishing that as well, I went downstairs to see what was being cooked.

Ally was hunched over the sink, panicking and running cold water. Steam billowed around her. I rushed to her aid and saw that she had merely burnt some Mac 'n' Cheese. I laughed when she scowled at me and took the pot out of her hands.

Instead of cooking, we just ordered takeout.

* * *

_**Well? I like it! This chapter has nothing 'Hetalia' in it yet, I know. It was a character buildup. You know, I have never done a Fan-fiction with an OC before. I not only wrote the story on the spot, but also did the OCs on the spot. Impressive, no? I just decided, this very second, that Prussia will be the main 'Hetalia' character. He's my absolute FAVORITE character, yet I've never done a Fanfic about him. So, tell me if I should keep it up or not. Until the possible next chapter! Follow and Favorite!  
**_

_**Byyyeeerrrr!**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Herro! So, yesterday I started this Fanfic, The Second Awesomeist. I STILL have no idea where it's going. I DO know that Prussia will be in it. He's... my favorite character.  
**_

_**ANYWHO, I think the chapters are gonna be posted whenever I feel like writing. So, no set date. That means you need to watch out for updates!**_

_**I stopped pretty abruptly last chapter. They ordered take out for dinner and now it's their first morning in Berlin,Germany. Let's just jump right in, shall we?  
**_

_**Now, read on!**_

* * *

Yawning, I pulled myself out of bed. It was 6 A.M. and Ally didn't have to get up until 8, so I just let her sleep.

_I suppose I should go shopping. We're in Germany, yet we have no Wurst._

I put on a black T-Shirt, grey jeans, my grey hoodie, and slipped on my Converse.

Silently, I sneaked into Ally's room and found some Euros. Good thing she was a heavy sleeper because, as soon as I turned to leave, her purse fell off of her desk, it's contents clattering on the hardwood floor. I winced, but left it there and continued down the stairs.

The smell of last night's "Mac 'n' Cheese" incident still lingered in the air. Making a mental note to buy air-fresheners, I threw up my hood and left, making sure to lock the door behind me.

_Knowing her, she'd **invite** the kidnappers in._

I chuckled at the image of Ally letting in a serial killer and trying to feed him some of her cooking.

It was a bit warmer than yesterday, not that I disliked the cold, so I decided to walk instead of taking the car. The grocery store wasn't too far away.

* * *

"Eggs... eggs... eggs...,"I mumbled to myself as I walked the store.

I had already gotten milk, wurst, cheese, beer, air-fresheners, and green-beans. All I needed was eggs.

My concentration was broken when someone ran into me.

My basket of food clattered to the ground and both of us fell. In seconds, a hand was on my elbow to help me up.

"Mein Gott! Es tut mir leid, Frau," I high-pitched, but rough voice, said.

I looked up at who ran into me.

An Albino looked at me, concern clear in his unnatural crimson eyes. I was taken aback by his eyes.

"It's o-," I began in English, but decided to answer, clearly, in his native language,"Keine Sorge. Ich war nicht zu beobachten."

I was fluent in German, but rarely had the chance to practice. The last time I had a German conversation was last year in my final year of collage when I took German class. It sounded perfect, though.

He smiled before replying,"Nice German. Here, let za Awesome Me help you."

_Oh. He knows English.  
_

We both keeled down to pick my stuff up. I grabbed my basket and stood, thanking him and adding a slight nod. Then, without another word, we parted ways. I also found the eggs.

As I approached the cash-register, I couldn't help but think about his features. His silver hair and blood-red crimson eyes... were they naturally like that?

_No, of course they're the work of contacts and dye._

* * *

Before I could take a step into the house, I was roughly yanked in and the door slammed behind me.

"Where were you!?"

_Let the scolding begin..._

"I was just at the store...,"I replied calmly.

Ally put a hand to her forehead and continued to yell,"I texted you several times! Why didn't you answer me!?"

A confused look on my face, I reached into my hoodie pocket for my phone. My confused look turned to one of horror when I realized that it was missing. Frantically, I patted myself down, though I found it nowhere.

"I must of dropped it when I ran into him...,"I whispered.

Ally picked up the groceries, which I had dropped, and went to the kitchen to put them away. With an exasperated tone, she asked,"Ran into who? If you lost your phone, then we're in real trouble. I texted you our address, thinking you were lost."

I sighed and joined her in the kitchen, sitting at the table and lying my head down on it's cold surface.

"I ran into some Albino guy at the store and dropped everything. I guess I dropped my phone, too. He might have picked it up, though he seemed nice enough,"I answered, to tired to really worry about it.

She sighed and then there was silence.

_He'll probably return it..._

Suddenly, the doorbell broken the silence.

* * *

**_Small cliffhanger! Still somewhat of a character build up, but Prussia made a brief appearance. Don't worry, he'll be back soon._**

**_I've been writing this off and on all Six hours I've been up and I'm getting tired. So, I'm ending it here for today and going to bed. Should I keep it up? I need feedback!_**

**_Ich liebe mein Leser!_**

**_Until next chapter! Follow and Favorite!_**

**_Byyyeeerrrr!_**


End file.
